


【OS】我是樱井翔的手

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 一个傻屌段子





	【OS】我是樱井翔的手

 

我是樱井翔的手，如果可以，有些问题我想当面问问大野智先生。

但我要先自我介绍。 

 

我，一双手，有左有右。我刚出生的时候，左边比右边灵活，但是樱井翔先生被纠正了，其实左边还是很灵活，只是不太用了而已。

要说我会什么，我会打字，尤其是在手机上，我速度特别快。

我唯一不会的可能是做饭和画画，但也不能怨我，毕竟我没办法自己来，主要都怪樱井翔先生不是吗？

 

不过我很喜欢樱井翔先生啦，他一直很优秀的。平时我一直在他裤缝那里，久而久之和他的鸡儿成为了好朋友。离得近就很容易成为朋友啊。

我还有几个朋友，松本润的手，二宫和也的手，相叶雅纪的手，大家都很可爱啊。松本润的大拇指弯弯的，二宫和也的手肉肉的，相叶雅纪的手指又长又直很好看。

 

嗯？

为什么没有大野智？

大野智的手也很好看为什么不和他做朋友？

 

嗯？

 

那我问你啊，你最好的朋友被别人横刀夺走，你会和他做朋友？

 

凭什么大野智的手可以肆意玩樱井翔的鸡儿？

樱井翔你也不制止他？

哦好吧，你得用我制止他，但我被他绑起来了。

行吧。

 

但是呢，有一天晚上，樱井翔和大野智一起睡觉，我被迫和大野智的手握在一起。说实话，挺舒服的。

他偷偷和我说话了，他问我知不知道为什么他总是会被放到一个湿湿的热热的小洞里。

 

？？？

 

那里曾经也是我的地方诶。

 

我在伸手不见五指的黑暗中无声哭泣。

 

 

 

 

我本来是很讨厌他的，自从他的手在樱井翔身上摸了遍之后，我再也没有和我的好朋友来过一次亲密接触。

以前我也进过那个湿湿的热热的小洞里的，多舒服啊。樱井翔也很舒服，我知道的。能让樱井翔舒服就是我最开心的事情了。

结果，为什么现在能让樱井翔舒服的是大野智的手…不好意思，我是说大野智的鸡儿。

 

大野智的鸡儿和樱井翔认识几年，我和樱井翔认识几年？

我气得头发掉光。

 

 

但现在我不讨厌大野智了。

因为他会亲我。

而且他长得很好看啊。

我也会害羞的。

 

而且我也摸过大野智的鸡儿了，有点喜欢。我肯定是被樱井翔的感觉影响了。

不过大野智就是很性感，不是吗？

樱井翔也很性感的，虽然不是一回事儿。

 

晚上我在樱井翔的嘴边上，他和我说，他也碰过大野智的鸡儿了，喜欢。

 

嗯。

喜欢。

 

樱井翔的鸡儿好像没什么机会碰到大野智的，我没问过，多害羞啊。

 

但我们都知道樱井翔肯定很喜欢啊，毕竟每次都是他自愿用我们去碰，去亲，又舔又含。

 

 

再后来我感觉我长大了。

身经百战。

我发现樱井翔真是该死的美味。

不过我看不到。

呵呵。

我看不到。

 

樱井翔叫得那叫一个欢。

如果我自己有鸡儿的话我肯定硬了。

 

有一次大野智还牵着我去摸他的鸡儿和樱井翔的屁股。

该死的美味。

 

我希望大野智先生多做做这样的事儿。

我们也是有生理需求的。

 

但是，请大野智先生不要把我绑起来，我又做错了什么呢？

 

而且大野智的大手一盖，我什么都看不到了。

我连大野智发尾被汗粘在脸上的那个性感样子都看不到了。

只能听到他的手，用他一样的声音，喘着气和我说，不好意思忍一会儿。

 

……

 

他的手竟然也该死的性感。

 

 

 

于是我恋爱了。

我和大野智的手恋爱了。

 

有什么理由不被祝福呢？

除了我有时候不知道他在想什么。

可能他什么都没想。

 

晚上我们一直睡在一起。

大野智和樱井翔牵着手睡觉。

 

 

 END. 


End file.
